A Little Extra Help
by A Fleeting Dream
Summary: Everyone goes to Nam Cobanda Island for a much needed break before heading to Eldrant a few days later. Guy and Luke at some point this wasn't just a mere relaxation day that their friends had planned. GuyxLuke


Hi! This one is just an odd one that came up when one of my friends at school asked me to write them a fanfic. She wanted some type of theme park deal going on in it and didn't mind which anime or video game I settled on, hence why this was born. In my opinion it's kind of goofy and I actually wrote this about a year ago. Of course I had her and one of my unfotunate guy friends read it over and help edit! I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I can wish, but it's never going to happen. I don't own Tales of the Abyss._

* * *

As the party entered through the door after riding the elevator, the familiar and odd play backgrounds, lights, and props of Nam Cobanda Isle came into sight. Did they come here for something important? No. Did they need a place to stay for the night? No. What they were there for, or at least what a majority of the party members wanted the other two to think, was to unwind. That was _very_ hard to believe given the fact that the replica Hod, Eldrant, was floating up in the sky above the sea. Yet Guy and Luke were dragged over to Noir's autonomous state, which looked more like a theme park than anything, by their friends so everyone could enjoy the day while it lasted.

"I know the idea of having fun for a day sounds great, but why are you all being forceful?" Guy kindly, yet nervously asked. He was still shaken up a bit from earlier that morning from the female ambush by Natalia, Tear, and Anise who all knew that he still hadn't gotten over his gynophobia. He got over it a little, but it was still a work in progress. Nonetheless, it paralyzed for a good portion of the trip to Nam Cobanda Isle.

"What do you mean 'you all'? I'm on the same boat as you!" Luke barked. "Actually I may have gotten it worse… I was waked up by Jade."

"That bad?"

"Yes, that bad."

Jade couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Don't be silly Luke, you were having a nightmare so I woke you up."

_'No, I would say you were the nightmare,'_ Guy and Luke thought to themselves. Suddenly everyone but the blonde and red head broke off from the group and went in separate directions.

"Whoa, hey! Where's everyone going?" Luke cried out.

"Who knows? But… maybe we should forget about everything just for today and relax. It has been a long stress journey for all of us," Guy said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, you're right," Luke nodded. "But I just can't shake the feeling that this was planned for some other reason."

"Same here. They'll tell us eventually."

Unsure of what to do, Guy and Luke decided to walk around until something caught their attention. As they walked past the Tales of Dragon Buster booth Luke started hesitating on going any further. Guy noticed this and wondered what was up. His friend didn't look interested in the booth they had passed, instead he looked very reluctant to go anywhere near the next one.

Guy stopped and asked, "Luke, is something bothering you?"

The red head jumped a little before looking at Guy and answering, "Remember our first visit here? When one of the people dressed up in an Ant Lion Man costume took you away after he asked who was most precious to me? I'll admit that it scared me! And then he had the nerve to-"

"Yeah, I remember," Guy sighed a little. He was ruffled up a bit from the surprise back then too. It wasn't exactly pleasant, that's for sure.

"You really missed me that much?" Guy laughed a little.

"Well yeah! I… I was kinda scared…" Luke responded, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry! It won't happen again!" Guy laughed as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders and playfully shook him back and forth. Luke couldn't help but crack a smile.

Suddenly a blonde, brown, and white blur ran towards Guy from behind as if it were going to steal something off of Guy or even Guy himself. That didn't run to well with the red head at all. Just before the thief reached Guy, Luke lunged at him and screamed, "HE'S MINE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Guy barely kept his balance when Luke jumped and clamped onto the blonde with his legs crossed around his chest and his hands perched on the other's shoulders. By the way Luke was shifting around the blonde could tell he wasn't expecting to leap so high… just as Guy wasn't expecting Luke's crotch in his face. Luke looked down to see whom it was who tried to take Guy away and gasped.

"Natalia? Dammit, I knew you wearing that costume was a bad idea!"

"Luke, what are you talking about? I just thought that if I practiced being a thief I would become even faster," Natalia said as she put her hands on her hips in her Star of Malkuth costume.

"Like I said, bad idea."

"Could you not have your groin so close to my face? Please?" Guy spoke up, blushing. Luke's face turned the same rosy color, if not darker, as his friend's. Natalia sat there and stared at the other two while her hand covered her mouth as a slight blush crept up on her face.

"Sorry!" Luke apologized as he climbed off of Guy. He was wondering how many people saw his little moment since he did scream loud enough for everyone to hear. The confused princess decided her work was done and slipped away, granted she wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Where did Natalia go? Guy questioned as he looked around.

"Huh? I think she ran off," Luke replied as he joined the temporary search. Shortly afterward they turned around, passed the Tales of Dragon Buster booth again, and were in the middle of a conversation as they approached some sort of target mini game booth. They didn't see Tear and Mieu playing, but Tear heard footsteps. So, just as Mieu was going to breathe more fire at the targets the Melodist turned around to see Luke, who was followed by Guy, when the cute little Cheagle accidentally blew fire in the red head and the blonde's direction. Luke noticed the fireball coming towards him so he tried to get out of the way only to trip backwards. He waited for the pain that would have surely occurred to spread across the back of his head. His head hit something, but it wasn't hard and painful. The red head opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing in the first place, and found Guy's arms wrapped securely around him as well as his head pressed up against his friend's chest.

"I'm sorry! I should have been paying attention," Tear quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry too master!" Mieu chimed, flapping his ears as he hopped out of Tear's arms.

"It's ok… just watch where you're aiming next time," Luke huffed.

"Yay! I wasn't yelled at by master this time!"

"Who says I'm yelling!"

"Mieuuu…"

"Come on Luke, cut him a break," Guy and Tear said simultaneously, which in a way it kind of freaked Luke out a little.

"Ok," the red head sighed. Once again Mieu started rejoicing and bouncing around the other three. Tear thought it was adorable. Guy helped Luke back up onto his feet and went on their way as Tear and Mieu resumed shooting targets.

During their walk Guy just had to run up to some fon machines and see how they worked like some kid at a toy store. It made Luke laugh a little seeing his friend's eyes brighten up when he let him go have his fun. Guy even sometimes called Luke over to show him something from time to time. Eventually they made their way back to the hidden door where the entire party arrived earlier. They ignored it and went to the front of the stage near the fake door. Guy turned towards Luke, his back facing the fake door, and sighed, "We seem to be bumping into everyone today. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's almost like they planned it," Luke replied.

"The question is what are they trying to get out of it."

Just then they saw Jade walking by while holding a small glass bottle containing some sort of liquid splashing around inside. They silently watched him as he passed by the two and disappeared behind the hidden door. Then they looked back at each other with pale expressions.

"I don't like the looks of that."

"Me neither."

As Guy and Luke were talking a girl in a Katz getup snuck around undetected and stopped behind the fake door. Making sure the blonde and the red head were still there, she poked her head off to the side and made her confirmation. She looked up to see that the odd gimmick was in place. Satisfied, she opened the door and watched as the contraption linked to the door sprung into a quick forward motion and knocked Guy and Luke onto the floor. The shock from the collapse onto the floor of the stage stunned the two into a daze. Luke felt suffocated between Guy and the floor and Guy was almost pretty sure he hit his head on the floor past Luke's neck or even against the redhead's own forehead. They couldn't tell what was going on since their eyes were closed and they nearly jumped out of their own skins.

Something felt really odd to Guy though. Not like an ominous presence or that sort of thing. No, it was a _physical_ something odd… on his lips. Was it the floor? It couldn't be. It was soft like flower petals… slightly moist… comfortably warm… inarguably it was a nice sensation. A feeling so captivating that it could not be rejected like a moth to a flame. There was an enticing flavor emanating from… whatever he was slightly tasting right now… like sweet cherries.

Guy was so literally out of it (he probably _did_ knock his head on something) he didn't even think twice about licking whatever tasted so sweet and then he felt his tongue go past it into something a lot more wet. Curiosity took over as Guy slightly angled his face to deepen the kiss, although he had no idea what he was assaulting with his mouth nor did he take into account that he was doing any such thing, and then he felt something slide against his tongue in which he responded to wrestle with. Guy suddenly felt very warm while he seemed to be enjoying himself. Then he heard a quiet moan.

That's when he was bitch-slapped back to reality.

Guy's eyes snapped open only to stare into equally shocked wide green eyes. Both Luke and Guy had their lips locked and tongues entwined together until Guy quickly pulled away with his face hovering a few inches above Luke's. The redhead looked up with a surprised expression as he shakily whispered, "Guy?"

Guy tried to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to say something, _anything_ that didn't make this situation anymore awkward than it already was, but nothing _convincing_ enough came to mind. But why look for something convincing to tell his friend when the truth could clear things right up? Yeah sure, he could say, "I'm sorry! Something accidentally knocked me onto you and then by chance I kissed you! Now let's forget this ever happened and move on with our lives!" but was that even imaginable? By all accounts no! And even if Luke had shrugged the event off and forgot about it Guy wouldn't be able to… ever. Truth really was that he kind of like it, though there was room to regret that he wished this would have happened under better circumstances… because he had fallen for his best friend.

"Guy, are you okay?" Luke asked, seeming a little worried as he glanced into the blonde's blue eyes. Guy still couldn't say a thing, which appeared to worry the redhead even more. The blonde then tried to rush and say something before crawling back up to his feet…

…But a pair of hands that latched onto his vest and the lips that met his kept him from going anywhere and saying anything. For a second, just before the kiss, he thought he saw Luke about to cry. Everything went blank in Guy's mind for just a moment except for the fact that he had been returning the kiss.

_'Does he feel the same way…?'_

It was like their kiss earlier, in that it was a little unsure, but this time they knew who it was and since neither of them quickly back out that was becoming less of an issue.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you two to be more discreet," a familiar voice called from above. Suddenly breaking the kiss, Guy and Luke looked up off to the side towards the source of the voice only to see Jade smiling as usual. The two on the floor suddenly turned pale. If that wasn't bad enough Tear, Mieu, Natalia, and Noir were there too. Anise was the only one not there, or so they thought.

"Anise, you can come out now," Jade commanded. Anise, who was in her Cat Cat Kitty Cat costume, poked her head out from behind the fake door and giggled before skipping over to join the others. "Excellent work, but maybe you went a little overboard?"

"Nah, they needed a little push!" Anise beamed. Feeling uncomfortably exposed, both Guy and Luke scrambled up to their feet with flustered expressions decorating their faces with a tint of red and looked down at the floor trying to hide their faces.

"Well at least you two finally got together before I had to give a helping hand. I'm afraid it would have been a little more _graphic_," Jade said to Luke and Guy as he held up the bottle he was carrying earlier.

"W-wait, all of you knew?" Luke and Guy simultaneously asked. The two glanced at each other in surprise as everyone else nodded the answer to their question. That also answered why they were acting so strange.

Looking back at the bottle Jade was carrying Luke then timidly asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but what were you going to do with the bottle of whatever-that-is Jade?"

"I would have poured a little bit of this potion Noir helped me make into both of your drinks later during dinner," Jade grinned.

"You're welcome!" Noir giggled.

"What does it do?" Luke questioned further.

"Want to find out?" Jade smiled once more as he gestured the bottle towards the redhead.

"Nevermind!" Luke yelped waving his arms in protest.

"Why did everyone pull something this elaborate off just to get us together?" Guy wondered out loud.

"I thought it would be like a nice love story, like one of the books I read back at the castle!" Natalia blurted out before cupping her hands over her mouth amazed she even said that. Anise was having a giggle fit just glancing at the Kimlascan Princess's currently embarrassed expression.

"So you would be happier…" Tear shyly smiled at Luke. She may have had a crush on him, but it was because she loved him so much she didn't mind. Plus, as an added bonus, Luke and Guy looked so cute together. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

"Master and Guy are together now! I'm so happy! Everyone's happy!" Mieu cheered as he bounced and flapped his ears.

"You two look so cute together!" Anise squealed like an overexcited fangirl. "The perfect eye candy! Can I watch you guys makeout again?"

"W-what? No! What kind of question is that?" Like barked. Seriously, what the hell was up with her?

Anise began to frown before beaming, "Boooo! I'll watch you do it anyway!"

"Again, I don't do these kind of speeches, it's just not me… but this could bring up a few new fun topics to talk about at least," Jade smirked.

"Oh great," Guy and Luke sighed. Disturbing jokes were in their future.

"I just thought it would be a little entertaining to watch in more ways than one. Like your little pigtailed friend here I wouldn't mind seeing a yummy bit of man-on-man action myself," Noir grinned. "What's more is I think you've gained an audience."

Noir pointed to the front of the stage momentarily where five pairs of Katz costume ears and bright wide eyes stared back at Guy and Luke.

"When are you guys gonna kiss again?" one of the girls asked the new couple. Speechless, the redhead and the blonde turned their attention towards everyone else.

"Anyhow, I have something else to attend to. Good luck love birds!" the female bandit, Noir, cheered as she walked away in her usual strut as the group decided to depart soon after.

Later that day, while aboard the Albiore, Luke and Guy had fallen asleep due to their long day. They were sitting down leaning against each other as they held hands. Maybe not everything changed between the two that day, but it lifted the proverbial ban on what more they could do and show to and for each other.


End file.
